


Fangs and glitter

by wonderminterplus



Category: Monster High
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Fabulous is being difficult and Clawd tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs and glitter

There was only one thing Clawd hated about going over to Draculaura’s home. It was because of the look Draculaura’s father would give him every time he stepped through the door. The one that suggested that if Clawd ever made Draculaura cry that her father would not hesitate to drain Clawd of every single drop of his blood.

Not that Clawd ever wished to make Draculaura cry. He would rather go through a lifetime of mange then make her cry. With that in mind he knocked on the doorway of Draculaura’s room.

“Hey Draculaura. Your father said you were up here.” Clawd said.

“Just a moment!” Draculaura called out moments before there was a small crashing noise.

That worried Clawd a little so he stepped into the room. Draculaura was just getting off the floor while trying to get untangled from a curtain. The step stool nearby and the lack of one curtain on the curtain rod told the story.

“Are you okay?” Clawd asked.

“Yes. Just a little fall.” Draculaura said as she finally untangled herself and tossed the pink silk aside.

Normally Draculaura would go to greet Clawd. Instead she was peering around the room.

“Looking for something?” Clawd asked.

“Help me find Count Fabulous. He need to have his fangs brushed and he’s always so fussy about it.”

Clawd of course agreed to help and helped look around.That was when he heard the tiny squeak. Hanging from a curtain rod was Count Fabulous.

“There you are. Come here little guy.” Clawd said.

He reached out for the bat. Count Fabulous may have very well seen a werewolf reaching for him as a threat. Or he just really did not want his fangs brushed, Either way the bat squeaked and took off

As it did the glitter that had been coating Count Fabulous’s wings (Draculaura’s doing) drifted off the bats wings.

Clawd sneezed when the glitter cloud made its way in the vicinity of his nose and mouth. Choking on glitter now he let go of the bat who flew away. The bat found a new perch higher up and hung from it.

“I thought I was going to go drown in a sea of glitter!” Clawd gasped.

Draculaura giggled at Clawds exaggeration and brushed some of the red glitter off the shoulders of his jacket. She ignored the fact that glitter covered her pink bedroom rug now.

“Oh Clawd. You are so silly. But I’m sorry I didn’t warn you that I had put some glitter on his wings earlier.”

With a final cough Clawd cleared his throat of the last of the glitter. After that he made another attempt to catch the bat. And another. Finally with Clawd herding the bat Draculaura attacked.

“Finally got you, you rascal!” Draculaura cried as she swept up the bat in her arms.

Count Fabulous just gave a defeated squeak and stopped flapping his wings. He knew when he was beat.

“Now to get those fangs brushed.” Draculaura said.

With fang brush and fang paste in hand Draculaura started to brush the bats fangs while Clawd held him. After a few minutes of annoyed squeaking the fangs were cleaned and Clawd released the bat.

“Thank you so much, Clawd. He isn’t normally this much trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind helping you out.” Clawd said.

Draculaura gave a beaming smile that showed her fangs off perfectly and reached up to kiss Clawd. Clawd leaned down a little to meet her halfway. He then sneezed, some glitter that was still on his jacket landing on Draculaura. The two glanced at each other and laughed, ignoring the dirty look Count Fabolous was giving them both.


End file.
